Bleach vs naruto
by Jetlee526
Summary: Naruto and his teammates seem to be lost in a forest. Their mission is to investigate a ghost town until they realized this town isn't as normal as you think.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise attack

Bleach vs. Naruto Chapter 1: Surprise attack

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura smacks Naruto in the head, "Keep it down Naruto! At this rate we'll get spotted!"

"Hmmm…we seem to be lost." Kakashi said

"Hey, there's a town up ahead! Wait? What's with the 4 pillars?" Sakura said

"Ha! It seems normal to me." Naruto said

"I got a really bad feeling about this." Kakashi said

It took them 12 minutes just to get to the town

"This town feels empty…" Naruto said

All of a sudden they feel a heavy amount of pressure.

"What was that!" Naruto said

"It's coming from there!" Sakura said

"Shall we get going?" Kakashi said

2 minutes later they see people in black or white kimonos with swords

"What's going on?" Naruto said

"I don't know, but it's our mission to investigate this town. Maybe we might find sasuke there. I just hope we don't bump into Orochimaru and Kabuto." Kakashi said

Naruto's point of view

I don't know about this at all. They seem to be holding swords and this heavy pressure. These guys aren't normal. I thought that this mission would be a piece of cake cause all we had to do is investigate the ghost town, but it goes to show that you can't underestimate an S rank mission.

Sakura's point of view

I'm a little scared about this. Why do they have swords? Naruto seems nervous about this and Kakashi seems curious. Are we going to die at this town or are we going to succeed? I must believe that we'll succeed.

Kakashi's point of view

These guys seem dangerous. They're probably more powerful than the Akatsuki clan, Sasuke, and Orochimaru combined. We probably have to call back up for this.

Apparently they thought they were going to fight these guys alone. Team Kakashi decided to wait until the moment to strike, but there came the Akatsuki members on the other side of the town just waiting for the right moment to strike also.

Captain Yamamoto said, "It would seem that we made it on time"

"In time you say? Do you speak those words? If so…then to what end? I am aware that this is not Karakura town, but that would not interfere with my plans. Come out Halibel, Barragan, and Stark" Aizen said

3 Garganta gate's open. There came Halibel and her comrades, Barragan and his comrades, and Stark with lilinette.

"Hmph…." They implied

Itachi and Naruto said, "Now."

Team Kakashi and the Akatsuki clan attacked the Captains and the Espadas.

"Oh? Well, this should be fun." Gin implied

"Just who are these people?" Tosen said

Aizen said,"These guys aren't worth our time."

Kabuto comes out and kicks gin to the ground

Orochimaru attacks Aizen with her sword

Aizen catches it with his hand

Gin gets back up

Aizen's point of view

Hmph. This is a disappointment if this is their most powerful person. Do they think they can win this just by brute strength? I would not lose to such a weakling. Isn't that right hogyoku? By the time kurosaki become stronger. We will be unstoppable. We will surpass a god.

Gin's point of view

Hehe. I expected nothing less then that kick. His spiritual pressure isn't that much compared to Aizen's. There's no need to use my bankai against him. After all, he barely scratches me. I think I'll just toy with him for a few minutes. I got nothing better to do anyways.

"Come on now…" gin said

"Is this the best you got?" Aizen and gin said

Orochimaru's poimt of view

That's not possible! No human can grab my sword like its nothing! This is absurd! Look at him just smiling. What a buffoon. Is he trying to mock me? I would never lose to anyone like him! He's a joke for Christ sake.

Kabuto's point of view

Very interesting. I wish we can just knock'em out and take them for experimenting. These guys aren't humans at all are they? I think it would be more fun to fight with the Akatsuki clan over there. They seem to be enjoying this.

"GO GET TO THAT PORTAL BEFORE IT CLOSES!" Kakashi said

"Kisame come with me." Itachi said

"Tch. Whatever you say." Kisame smiles

Sometime at Hueco Mundo inside Las Noches…..

"What is with him? He's like a plant!" Renji said

"We're going to have to come up with a strategy." Chad said

Rukia thinks, "A plant…" Rukia comes up with one 30 seconds later, "Renji! Chad! I got a plan. Renji use your bankai to clear out the barrier that he creates with his subordinates. Chad blasts him with your el directo and create a distraction."

"You dare challenge an Espada? This is the epitome of foolishness!" Rudobone implied

"You make me sick. I'll show you what the 6th division lieutenant got. BANKAI! Baboon king…Zabimaru!" Renji said,"Take this!" Renji swings Zabimaru through the barrier, "Baboon cannon!" His Zabimaru fires a red cannon out of his mouth, "Now Chad!"

"El Directo!" Chad fired at Rudobone

"I admire your strategy, but…that won't be enough to defeat me." Rudobone said

"Sode no Shirayuki, Juhaku! (White tree)", Rukia stabs the ground, "Farewell, arrancar." The trail of ice goes to Rudobone's feet and freezes him starting with his branches, "You're like a plant. Once it's frozen, it cannot bear fruit."

"Ugh!" Rudobone freezes after 30 seconds

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Yammy punches rudobone's frozen self causing him to shatter, "You will pay for that Quincy!"

"AH!" Chad, Renji, and Rukia said as they fell

Chad gets up "Is it me or has he gotten bigger since I last saw him?" Chad said

While Inside the gargante gate or portal…

"Oh my god! I'm going to die! AH! Wait, What?" Naruto said

"It seems like this light green bridge was conveniently here." Kakashi said

"Sensei…Really? What's going on with this world?" Naruto said

"Well from the reports I've been getting it said that anyone with a good spiritual pressure can create a bridge so they won't fall into the depths of the abyss." Kakashi said

"I never got this spiritual pressure thing at all." Naruto said

"Just focused on making your pathway or hope on mines." Kakashi said

Naruto jumps into Kakashi's pathway

"Where's-"Naruto saw Sakura Hover boarding

"I didn't think Sakura had a better spiritual pressure than me." Kakashi said

"Haha! Hey Naruto catch me if you can!" Sakura advances forward

"Hey get back here!" Naruto also advances forward

"Heh…they're still kids on the inside." Kakashi catches up with them

At the same time…

"Kisame?" Itachi said

"What do ya want?" Kisame said

"Where do you think we'll end up at?" Itachi asked

"Hopefully, somewhere I can fight someone decent." Kisame said

"It seems like Orochimaru has appeared in that town. You think he'll go down?" Itachi asked

"He's a tough one. I known that ever since the day I saw him." Kisame said

Meanwhile in the throne room…

Ichigo's point of view

I will never forget that hole you put on my chest. I will never forget that look. I will stop you and Aizen. I shall never surrender. My power was gained for sake. Inoue! I will save you! Even if I have to die! This day we fight!

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo swung hard with his sword

"Do you possibly think that you can defeat me without using your mask?" Ulquiorra blocks it with his hands

"GETSUGA…." Ichigo said

"How foolish of you…" ulquiorra implied

"…TENSHO!" Ichigo unleashes a huge black (with a red outline) slash out of his sword

Ulquiorra deflects it with his hand

"Kurosaki Ichigo, fight me with your hollow mask", Ulquiorra pulls out his sword, "Or do I have to force it out?"

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2: Blossoms and Devils

Bleach vs Naruto Chapter 2: Blossoms and devils

"Looks like we've reach our destination." Itachi said

"Oh? I instincts tell me we're up for a fight." Kisame said as they arrived at Hueco Mundo

"They're no match for us. Not even Sasuke can defeat me even if he tried." Itachi implied

"Don't be so arrogant Itachi." Kisame grins

Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Yachiru take a nice little walk until they spotted 2 people standing there.

"Eh?" Kenpachi said, "Yachiru?"

"What is it ken-chan?" Yachiru smiled

"Do you see something up ahead of us?" Kenpachi asked

Yachiru climbed on Kenpachi's head, "Hmmmm…ah! I see 2 guys up ahead of us! Ken-chan lets fight them. Mush mush!" Yachiru points at them

"Hmph, they would only stand in our way." Byakuya said

"Come on kuchiki-san. At least we'll have a little warm up after our walk here right?" Kenpachi smiled evilly

"Here they come." Byakuya said

Itachi and Kisame attacks Kenpachi with their kunai's

"What?" Kenpachi pushes them 5ft away with his sword, "Tch! Is this all you got? You're worst then Ichigo." Kenpachi implied

"Oh please!" Kisame pulls out his weapon

"What the hell kind of weapon is that?" Kenpachi asked

"It's my Samehada. It absorbs ones chakra or this so called spiritual pressure. When it does its scales grow and it slowly begins to unwrap it self. Meaning you're in for one hell of your life." Kisame said

"Don't be so naïve." Kenpachi grins

1 minute during the fight

"Bakudō 61: Rikujokoro (Way of binding 61: Six staff light prison)" Byakuya said as he used kidō to trap Itachi in one spot

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya commanded while the petals of blossoms flew around Itachi.

"You think these blossoms would have any effect on me?" Itachi said it with a calm voice, but he realized 2 seconds later he gets cut all around him.

"Clever, but lets see if you can dodge this." Itachi said as he was making his move, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" A huge ball of fire comes out of itachi's mouth and hit Byakuya "It's over." Itachi notices him behind him at the last second, "What!"

Byakuya points his finger at itachi's shoulder, "Hadō 4: Byakurai! (Way of destruction 4: Pale lightning)" a lighting bolt shot through itachi's shoulder

"Ugh…" Itachi said as he gets back up, "Look into my eyes carefully."

"What are you saying-", Byakuya froze as he stared into his eyes

"My sharingan can torture you in the negative world. Then once I'm finally done with you I can reduce you into ashes." Itachi said as he sliced his stomach, "This is only just the beginning."

Meanwhile….

"Hehehe! Go Ken-chan go!" Yachiru cheered

"HAHAHAHA! Is this all you got?" Kenpachi said

"How's this? Water style: Water prison jutsu!" Kisame traps Kenpachi in the water prison sphere

"Oh? Tell me what is your name and where did you get this water from?" Kenpachi said in curiosity

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. I am part of the Atasuki clan along with my partner Itachi. Who are you stranger?" Kisame grins

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki. The captain 11th squad division, I like to fight a strong enemy. If I ever lose I won't stop until I kill my enemy. Especially Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kenpachi tries to stab him, "What a clone?" Kenpachi's surprised by that

"You will never survive this water prison jutsu. At least I could show you my true form of the Samehada." Kisame hits Kenpachi 8 times with his sword, "Now Samehada lets shows these fools how we fight."

Back to Byakuya and Itachi's fight…

Byakuya's point of view

I will protect my pride for the Kuchiki clan. Our mission is to take care of things here at Hueco Mundo. But how am I suppose to escape this torture… it feels like it's been days—no weeks since I been here. I can't slice him. I can't summon my shikai at all. That leaves to one solution…. Rukia I'm doing this for you. It would be disappointing if I die here and now… I can't lose to him. I will break my way through this world if I have to. Senbonzakura I have no choice…please lend me your powers. We will take this person down together.

"Itachi…You've been stabbing me for a long time now. When will you end this?" Byakuya questions

"You will suffer for eternity. Endless sword stabs will keep coming at you until I feel like killing you." Itachi answered

"I see, but I've hate to disappoint you that this isn't all I've got." Byakuya said

"Then show me your full potential. What is this secret power that lies within you or that sword." Itachi said

"Soul reapers and zanpaktou's are one. Once we formed a bond. That bond can never be broken ever." Byakuya implied, "Tell me what is your name?" Byakuya asked

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I am part of the atasuki clan. The whole clan came to investigate a city called Kakura town." Itachi replied, "What about you stranger?"

"There's no need for me to tell you at this moment, but I will tell you that this is the person that will end your life." Byakuya smiles

"And what do you mean by those words?" Itachi said

"Bankai." Byakuya says as he dropped his sword

Itachi's eyes opened wide, "Wha—what's this?"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. This is the final form of a zanpaktou." Byakuya replied

Itachi freezes in fear

"You will be the third person to see this." Byakuya said

"How did you do that! You cutted loose from my sharingan!" Itachi said

"It seems that my spiritual pressure has surpassed yours." Byakuya implied, "There's no need to fear. Just be proud that you'll die by my bankai. Senkei (Massacre scene) Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

1,000 swords surround Byakuya and Itachi

Byakuya grabs a sword, "Get ready." Byakuya flash stepped

"Impossible…" Itachi said

Byakuya stabs Itachi's foot so he couldn't move," Too bad you won't live to see my special ability." Byakuya grabs Itachi's face,"Hadō 33: Sōkatsui! (Way of destruction 33: blue firefall crash down). I'm not done yet, scatter, Senbonzakura kageyoshi."

Petals began to surround Itachi and then a few minutes later his body disappears

"You fought well, but I must win for the sake of my pride." Right Byakuya puts his sword away Yachiru comes up and kicks him

"Byak-kun! You actually killed him! Hehehehe!" Yachiru smiled and picked Byakuya up and took him to where Kenpachi is fighting

Byakuya sits up, "Why did you pick me up? I could of just easily walked here." Byakuya asked

"Cause! You take too long to slow poke!" Yachiru smiles

"Kenpachi's pinned down." Byakuya said

Back to the fight with Kenpachi and Kisame

Kenpachi's point of view

This guy seems to be using cheap tricks, but I still don't where he gets all this water. I mean like is he a shark? He looks like one. Maybe I'll take him to Yachiru and cook him so we can have some shark for dinner. But where am I going to get the fire? Ah what am I saying? I have to beat this guy up. Looks like I really have to take it out. Yachiru remember that promise I made? I wouldn't let you down Yachiru. Not after all the good times we had. I'm going out….with style!

The bells ring on Kenpachi's hair,"Your so called Samehada isn't gonna be enough to defeat me."

"How bout I shut that damn mouth of yours!" Kisame uses his jutsu,"Water style: Water shark jutsu!" Water sharks come out and attack Kenpachi,"It's over my friend. This is where you'll die! Hahahahahahaha!" Kisame laughs

Kenpachi grins, "How many times do I have to tell you not to be so arrogant?" Kenpachi removes his eye patch

A huge amount of spiritual pressure comes out of Kenpachi

"Hahahahahahaha! Who's laughing now jack wagon?" Kenpachi points the sword at Kisame

Kisame clinched his teeth," Water style: Giant water shock wave!" A huge wave comes at Kenpachi

Kenpachi grabs his sword with his two hands,"Well I'll give this kendo move another try." a slash that cut through the waves ended up cutting Kisame too

"Ugh…" Kisame said as he was bleeding out

"Heh I guess you weren't that strong after all." Kenpachi said

Yachiru jumps on Kenpachi's shoulder, "Ken-chan! You did it!"

"Tch! He wasn't worth my time." Kenpachi said

Meanwhile at the Fake Kakura town

"My my… it seems we got some visitors." Captain Yamamoto said, "First things first, Aizen I cannot allow you to interfere with out fight."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Aizen asked

"Everybody, stand back." Yamamoto said as he pulls out his zanpaktou

Captain's 2, 7, 8, and 13 were shocked and looked at him

"Reduce all creations into ashes, Ryuujin Jakka!"

The flames are surrounded by Captain Yamamoto. The espada's, their subordinates, and the Atasuki clan are even shocked to see the huge mass of flames surrounding him. Captain Yamamoto swings his sword.

"Get down, Ukitake!" Kyoraku said

The flames from Ryuujin Jakka surrounded Aizen, Tosen, and Gin.

"Even Aizen can't escape these flames for a while. So let's make sure we finish them off." Captain Yamamoto said

Chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
